degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150413014642/@comment-4003625-20150413043511
~Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors in this reply. I am sleep-deprived, writing this through sore eyes, and about to go to bed.~ It's definitely a matter of opinion. I completely respect yours and while I can't say that I understand where you're coming from, because, well, I clearly dislike Disney's current animation style and I'm a firm believer in Disney suffering from what's known as Sameface Syndrome. I mean, like you said, perhaps there are some little tiny differences in facial features amongst Rapunzel/Elsa/Anna/Honey Lemon quartet like nose size, eye shape, etc., but I can still tell that they've recycled the character designs. It's just my overall judgement of their appearance and I don't plan on changing it. I'm also going to have to disagree with you on your defense of Rapunzel. I mean, I get it - she's a Disney princess, so it's not like we're going to expect her appearance to be 100% realistic and believable. But I was disappointed with her character design. She was locked up in a tower for her entire life, but she has perfectly clear, tanned skin despite the fact that she was never even exposed to direct sunlight? And while it may be true that she broke the mold for a standard Disney princess by chopping off her golden locks, causing them to lose their color in return for plain brown hair, that was really only because of the story. She was still born naturally blonde and she was only a short-haired brunette for, what, the last five minutes of the film? No one even seems to depict her with that new hairstyle - her official redesign with her standing alongside the other princesses still had her donning the long, blonde hair, not to mention her so-called "underdeveloped figure" was replaced by the hourglass figure that all other Disney princesses are well-known for, so it's not like her somewhat different appearance in the movie in comparison to other princesses was anything special. Regarding Merida, let's not forget how of course, the Disney princess that is considered to be the least conventionally attractive is also the first real "tomboy" princess, complete with a rebellious personality and gift for athletics. I mean, I'm all for a princess like that - but why does Disney continue to reinforce the stereotype that people who look different should be feared somehow? Merida is easily the most criticized princess out there and it's really all because Disney has injected this belief into us that all their princesses must be proper, polite and classically beautiful young women with to-die-for figures, luscious hair and full lips. I've already stated my opinion on the Elsa/Anna/Rapunzel/Honey Lemon situation so I have nothing more to add on that. I really wasn't trying to compare Ghibli and Disney like you're implying, Catie. If anything, the maker of the image that I linked with this defense post as well as anybody who agreed with it was comparing Ghibli and Disney by pointing out how, apparently, both companies are guilty of recycling character designs and lazily animating their films. The whole point of this post was to point out the many, many differences between the two companies' animation styles. I still think you have a right to defend your opinion on it as much I as I can mine.I think it's natural for anyone who adores something to defend it. That being said, that's exactly what I'm aiming for too. This was a Pro-Ghibli post, not an anti-Disney one. I was really just speaking out for my beloved Ghibli movies since they are very special to me (as well as some other people on here, like Gegi). My original intent was not to call out Disney fans, but rather Anti-Ghiblis. Thanks for reading and taking the time to reply!